


[诺俊]新年快乐1-end

by Orlando_Aolanduo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlando_Aolanduo/pseuds/Orlando_Aolanduo
Summary: 仁俊第一人称视角：我也搞不明白的是：我们是怎么发展到这一步的。就像“萨拉热窝事件”标志着"一战"的开始，但谁也说不上来到底是怎么发展到这一步的一样，我和李帝努的关系也是这样复杂忸怩，又很微妙——似乎埋着长长的引线，等待着爆发的那一天。……我们是怎么发展到这一步的呢？就算有很多我没想明白的片段——那些酸涩的情绪，那些无言的凝视，那些过剩的荷尔蒙，那些柔软的拧巴——在这一刻，仿佛都不怎么重要了。他的心脏敲着我的，在我另一边的胸腔里跳动。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 1





	[诺俊]新年快乐1-end

**Author's Note:**

> RJ第一人称视角/现背/有一点🔞  
> 都是我编的 请不要上升  
> 在迷茫的青春里互相依存。

-“趁着夜色 我想呐喊 却寂静无声”

说实话，我也弄不明白究竟我和李帝努是怎么开始的。  
不，我知道我们是怎么开始的，但我也搞不明白的是：我们是怎么发展到这一步的。就像“萨拉热窝事件”标志着"一战"的开始，但谁也说不上来到底是怎么发展到这一步的一样，我和李帝努的关系也是这样复杂忸怩，又很微妙——似乎埋着长长的引线，等待着爆发的那一天。

爆发的那一天很简单，总的来说就是我们喝醉了。

我有意识的最后一个记忆是我们在接吻。  
我们靠着床在地上看电影，酒喝的越来越多，李帝努也把我搂得越来越紧。  
我们应该都很醉了，他的手臂勾着我的脖子，而我好像已经控制不住自己前后左右晃动着的脑袋，把头枕在了他的大臂上，嘴唇离他的脖子就一步之遥。

下一秒应该就是我们对视，然后接吻。

可惜我的意识就到这里戛然而止了，之后的一切都完全不受我自己的理性控制。  
对我而言，接下来发生的一切就像是梦一样，因为我根本不知道那是不是真实发生的，只是有着一些断断续续的、真假难辨的意识。也不知道有没有混入了我自己的幻想。

或许是酒精的原因，李帝努把我压在身下吻的时候，我感觉这个世界上就只有我的和他，周遭的一切都是黑暗混沌的，只有我们两个的肉体隐隐约约的存在，互相禁锢着，热吻着。我胡乱吻着，口水糊了他胡渣一圈。他的两只手臂紧紧锢着我，一条腿在我的腿间夹着。  
迷迷糊糊中他把手按到了我的胯下，我跟着他，隔着柔软的休闲裤用手揉捏着他膨胀滚烫的下体。他热烫的鼻息喷在我的耳朵上，带着一股酒精味儿。我看着他脖子上凸起的青筋，只能听到自己的心脏突突地跳动着。

他好烫啊——呼吸，脖子，舌头，还有裤子里的那物。  
之后他的手好像就进到了我的裤子里面，狠狠地撸了几把我已经发烫流水的阴茎。当时的我或许是想着“不能输给他啊”，就也礼尚往来地摸进了他的裤子。我撸着他的阴茎，就像是以前给自己撸一样，就像是片子里的“老师”一样撸。脑海中不合时宜得想着，《致青春》里“滚烫的誓言”是不是就像这样滚烫。  
李帝努好像把我的内裤褪下一点，就用脚伸进我的两腿间，一脚把内裤和裤子踹到了地上了。接着，他就把我们两个人的阴茎握在一起撸动，用着空闲的一只手禁锢着我的腰。两根阴茎摩擦着，变得越来越湿润，发出令我羞愧的响声。

我在这陌生的手里，贴着陌生的性器，逐渐攀升着。快感噼里啪啦地从尾椎骨迸发到我早已一团浆糊的大脑。  
我也记不清我到底有没有像片子里，或是自己的幻想里一样给他口了。如果有的话，那他还真可怜，毕竟醉鬼的第一次一定牙齿磕的他生疼。

我醒来的时候我们还躺在地上，身上盖着床上扯下来的毯子，空气中满是精液的腥膻味儿。我先逃去了浴室洗澡，发着呆，看着水冲刷掉手上已经干涸发硬、发白的精液，大概率是混合精液，我和李帝努两个人的。我也不知道怎么回去面对他，只能祈祷时间过得快一点。

我回房间的时候李帝努也已经不在了，或许是回他自己房间，或许是也在洗澡了。  
我们两个刚刚成年的小孩面对这件事像是在故作镇定，装得像所有的成年人一样，像所有面对一夜情的同事一样——假装什么没发生了。  
在餐桌上见面的时候，我们装得像平常一样，但心脏跳得都快要蹦出喉咙了。我看见李帝努也不停地吞咽着唾沫，好像要把心跳吞下去一样。

就这样，我们维持着表面的和谐，继续工作着，遮盖着被炸弹炸碎的千穿百孔。  
但就像炸完的炸弹不可能盖上包装就能假装完好一样，我们的关系也被迫发生了变化。

我对李帝努的控制欲在谁都看不见的地方悄然生长。

我对李帝努的营业行为开始莫名其妙的火大。  
看着他和谁的肢体接触，和谁说着甜言蜜语，和谁在镜头面前暗示。这一切都让我逐渐暴躁，好像他就是一个善良的老好人，好像他和谁都能像那一夜一样亲密，而那一夜也只不过是不在镜头下的营业产物一样。

在暴躁中我发现，我好像希望自己对于他是特殊的。

李帝努好像也在生闷气。  
我和朴志晟结束直播回宿舍的时候，一整晚都没有见到他从房间里出来。我和回归梦队的马克哥眉飞色舞地聊天的时候，他就冷着个脸，全无表情。

于是，我开始想很多——关于那一夜到底是怎么发生的，关于我和李帝努到底是怎么发展到那一步的。  
是营业过度吗？是他不知道从什么时候开始对我的身体接触越来越多吗？是他下体不小心蹭过我的手背的时候吗？是他打水枪的时候和我贴的那么紧，顶着我的屁股的时候吗？是他在Dream Show里托举的动作时不小心按到我的下体，于是成为我当晚春梦的主人公的时候吗？  
还是青春期发泄不掉的荷尔蒙？在同龄人都带着女生出去开房的时候，我们连女生的手都没摸过一下。连打手枪都只能悄悄的、快速的打完。  
这些好像都只是不断堆积的炸药，我自己也不明白这根引线到底埋得有多长。归根结底，好像只是因为他是李帝努。

但之后我又开始疯狂纠结，因为完全不知道我能做什么——不知道我们是应该让那一夜过去，还是要说开了做点什么。不知道他是怎么看这件事，也不知道我们会不会拥有未来。

毕竟，我们是偶像，是被规划的偶像，我们无法控制粉丝的喜爱，无法控制明天，  
更无法控制自己的未来。

-“盼着望着 但明天太远了”

在忙碌和我的纠结中，2020年就结束了。

趁着元旦放假，韩国成员回自己家，我难得和爸妈在白天视频。因为疫情，倒是快一年没有回过家了。  
我跟着爸妈看他们展示家里的各种变化，但挂了视频，还是依旧躺在韩国宿舍一张小小的单人床上。这一年，倒是把韩国宿舍过得越来越像家了。  
听说最近爸爸病了，才有些“他们真的老了”的实感。但这几年，总是匆匆见了几面又飞回韩国。  
有的时候会怀疑，这么早一个人来韩国的决定到底是不是对的。

大大小小的节日我都不能陪父母度过。  
假期就更不属于我自己了。我们和别人的假期从来都是反着的。就像补习班的老师在放假的时候竞争着给学生补课，我们也是一放假就忙着竞争。生怕别人占据了粉丝的视线。  
有时候我会想，到底我们和补习班老师哪个赢了。  
有时候我会想，其实我们和补习老师都一样，不过都是商品，被制作人决定着。元旦是商机，圣诞是商机，别人放假、休息的时间才都是机会。

前年马克哥毕业，我们在演唱会上哭——为离别，为变化，为不确定、迷茫的未来。

去年他又回来了，我却更加害怕，因为变化好像很容易。不知道有哪些我们以为是永恒不变的会被打破，不知道有哪些我们已经接受的要推翻重来。

今年呢？我们大家都知道2021年会有新的分队，7Dream也终于要毕业。之后或许就只能指望着年末的合体（就像2018、2020一样），而7D也只会成为一个有着特殊名字的U队。

我知道我们终将分开——我看着李帝努和别的队友们营业，像是预示着他们将来的亲密。  
我看到网上有人说的很好笑却很戳我的心，“固定队已经发生了三次人员变动，毕业队至今没有人成功毕业”。我们确实早就出道了，听着像是成功的大前辈。但我们还太年轻，谁又知道之后会往哪里走呢？盼着，望着，但也只是过着被制定的明天。

打完给父母的视频电话，我躺在床上看着天花板发呆，像是看着我一片空白的将来。

回想19年，也是这样迷茫：我们开着第一个演唱会，我哭着跟粉丝说，“现实真的是非常冷酷无情”。但李帝努却从不知道哪里窜出来了，笑着抱着我，装作不懂我为什么哭一样哄我，“为什么哭呀”。

我其实后来有看粉丝发的视频，看见了不同视角的那一天。  
李帝努蹲在那里安慰我们的忙内，听到我哭就低头笑了。  
-笑什么嘛，真是的

现实真的是非常冷酷无情呢——十八九岁的我们被迫成长，被迫接受“天下没有不散的筵席”、“渐行渐远”这些大人都懂的事。  
李帝努说学校没有实现的友情，希望能在这里实现。但我们躲过了学校的毕业，也躲不过梦队的毕业。

其实如果我没有来韩国，16年我也该初中毕业，18年高中毕业，我或许和我的同学一样，也会发一条毕业的朋友圈：配些兄弟们勾肩搭背的图，配几段话，或许还有一起撸串儿喝酒的视频。

躲不过呢……这就是冷酷无情的现实呢。

但我真的不想离开你们，不想离开给我勇气的真诚马克哥，不想离开古灵精怪的聪明东赫，不想离开温柔可爱的贴心渽民，不想离开异国他乡的支柱辰乐，不想离开我们还没长大的小忙内。

不想离开你啊……李帝努…………  
我好怕我就要走了。  
我好怕我又要一个人面对那些。  
我好怕这些努力都是白费的。

我盯着天花板，眼泪默默流到了枕头上。

宿舍老破门咯吱咯吱地开了，我和门外的人对上眼，却又笑了。  
-这个人怎么总是从不知道哪里窜出来啊……  
-真像狗狗呢……

“为什么哭呀，仁俊尼”，他问着和19年一样的问题。

他爬上我的床，和我并排躺在一起。  
我转向他，把脸埋在他的颈间，不想让他看着我哭。  
“Jeno啊，我爸好像越来越容易生病了，以前都不这样的。这次视频他都躲着我，不想我看见”  
“Jeno啊，我好想回家啊”  
“Jeno啊，你说我在韩国打拼这么多年值得吗”  
“Jeno啊，我们一定会分开吗”  
“Jeno啊，现实怎么总是这么冷酷无情呢”  
“Jeno啊……”

李帝努没有说话，就像他一直以来一样。  
他紧紧抱着我，紧到我感觉我们的肉体都要压缩在一起，骨头都要连接在一起。  
我听见他吸鼻子的声音。  
我听见他的心跳，强烈、紧张地跳动着，猛烈地敲击着我的心脏，和我的身体共鸣。

我们是怎么发展到这一步的呢？  
就算有很多我没想明白的片段——那些酸涩的情绪，那些无言的凝视，那些过剩的荷尔蒙，那些柔软的拧巴——在这一刻，仿佛都不怎么重要了。

他的心脏敲着我的，在我另一边的胸腔里跳动。  
-即使不能一起生活，也要一起这样活下去。*

“仁俊啊，我爱你。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *下划线歌词部分来自deca joins《海浪》；  
> *“即使不能一起生活，也要一起这样活下去”来自《东京塔》。


End file.
